Chance against all chances
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Amari, Voldemorts neice and only love in life goes to hogwarts. What can follow? Only Hilarity! And possible romance. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The main character used in this story is the creative workings of asking alex and has been featured in one of her own stories and I suggest you read it because it is really wonderful. She is the mind behind Amari and she is a really amazing author.

**Chance against all chances**

I sigh, walking down the hall towards my uncle`s study. Standing in front of the large door, I run my hand along the snake emblem. Then, putting the best smile I have on my face I knock.

"Come in" says his snake like, annoyed voice. I do so and see him sitting at his desk. "What is it Amari?" he asks me when he looks up to see my smiling face.

"Uncle Tom," I start but he interrupts me.

"If you insist on calling me uncle, it is just uncle or Lord Voldemort" he says looking at me angrily.

"Fine" I sigh "uncle. I was wondering if, because you have control of it now, I can go to Hogwarts?"

"No" he says, looking down at his desk again "no."

"But why not!" I argue "I`m seventeen."

"No" he says again "you`re fine here, learning from my Death Eaters."

"But what about social sciences?" I whine. He looks at me sideways so I continued. "You know, like talking to other children my age?"

"I can arrange you talk to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass and other Purebloods worthy of your attention" he says, looking down again.

"Please" I beg "pretty, pretty, pretty please." I keep begging until he raises his hand in frustration.

"If I let you go, will you leave my study and make yourself scarce for the rest of the day?" he asks me. I nod happily. He waves his hand signaling my dismissal. I turn around and bolt towards the door, laying my hand on it. "Wait" he yells and I sigh, knowing my uncle far too well, but what he says surprises me. "Be careful" he says, almost sweetly. I smile and nod before exiting and running down the hall to my room almost leaping with joy. This time tomorrow I will be at Hogwarts. I can hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking up at the great oak doors, I try not to squeal with delight.

"Now remember" Lucius Malfoy, my escort to Hogwarts says "it`s already October so you`re a little late to start school." I smile and shrugged.

"Don`t worry" I say "I`m already friends with Draco and Astoria, how hard can it be to make more?" At the sound of his son`s name he gives me a faint smile.

"Yes" he says airily "how hard can it be."

Pushing open the doors, he leads me to the great hall. Once inside, I can tell they have been expecting me. Immediately all eyes turn towards me. I get some threatening looks from the Gryffindor kids and some envious ones from the Slytherins. Walking past them I take a seat at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Amari" a familiar voice calls from my left. I looked over to see Draco. I smile back at him, nodding to acknowledge his presence.

"Students" a commandingly, dark voice calls from the front podium. It`s Severus. "Amari Riddle, the newest Slytherin seventh year." There`s a dull clap made lauder only by the Slytherins. "Treat her well" he adds, before taking his seat at the head table.

"So, Draco" I ask as the food appears and we start to eat "what`s it like here?"

"It`s alright" he says "but this year is loads better than before, what with all of the new authority." I laugh, knowing he`s referring to my uncle and his death eaters.

"And how is it like, student wise?" I ask. When he shoots me a confused look I try again. "I mean the other students, who`s nice who`s not?"

"I`m nice" he says and I give him a disappointed look "and Crabbe and Goyle are fine. Pansy`s a bit annoying but fine. Astoria you already know and mostly the other Slytherins are fine." Looking around I spot a group of kids from all different houses eating together in a corner.

"Who are they?" I ask, pointing over in their direction. Draco smirks.

"You`ll want to stay away from them" he tells me "they`re trouble. Looney Lovegood is absolutely mental, Longbottom is just stupid, Chang is annoying and Weasley is mental, stupid and annoying. They were all friends of Potter`s."

"Oh yes" I sigh "the very famous Harry Potter, he is all that I ever hear about. Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, and how I loathe him so!" It`s fun mocking my uncle and not hearing him yell at me about it. Hogwarts is just the kind of freedom I need. And things just get better as Astoria joined us and we continue our conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Draco and Astoria insist they show me around. It`s quite interesting to see everything at last. When we are almost done and are heading to the Slytherin common room, I stop.

"Come on" I say, spying the group of students Draco had pointed out up ahead "let`s go another way."

"No" he says, holding me back "let`s have some fun." We wait until they are about to pass us for Draco to lead me and Astoria right in front of them, blocking their path.

"Move Malfoy" a boy, who I heard Draco call Longbottom, demands.

"Or what Longbottom?" Draco taunts "you going to throw a plant at me?" Astoria giggles but I don't. I don't find this to be fun at all.

"Get lost ferret" a girl this time, Weasley yells at Draco. He just smirks at her.

"What are you going to do Weasley?" he says again in the same snarky voice "your boyfriend and your brother are probably dead by now." Weasley, instead of retorting drops her gaze to the floor. Another girl, Looney Lovegood puts her hand on Weasley`s back. Then all three of them push by us and run down the hall.

"Is she crying?" I ask Draco.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" he says happily.

"No" I say, looking from his to Astoria`s smiling faces.

"Why not?" he asks "Amari you used to love this sort of thing!"

"I guess I never saw how mean it was. Uncle Tom always told me it was ok" I say, still watching the ginger girl in tears.

"That`s because it is" Astoria adds.

"Oh," I say as the last of the girls robes disappeared around a corner "I guess you`re right."

"Come on" Astoria smiles, grabbing my hand "let me show you the common room. It`s great."

"Sure" I smile, looking over at Draco. He doesn't look as happy as Astoria.


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin common room looked a lot like the colors I had forced Uncle Tom to paint my bedroom; green and silver.

"What do you think?" Astoria asks, literally bouncing on her heels.

"it`s" I start, searching for the appropriate word "indescribable, not at all like I imagined it looking like."

"Well now it`s home" Draco adds, giving me a small, reassuring shake and smiling at me again. He seems to have gotten over my hesitating on bullying those kids.

"Let`s get you settled" Astoria cheers, taking my hand and pulling me forward and towards a door at the edge of the room "roomy!"

"Good luck!" Draco calls, laughing, from behind us as I am ushered into the girl's dormitory and to my possible doom.

"Help me!" I yell in mock distress as Astoria slamms the door.

"So," Astoria says, pointing to a large bed in the corner of the room with various clothing items laid out across the top "that's my bed and this one over here" she continues, bouncing over to another large empty bed "this is your bed!"

"Thank you" I say, taking a seat on my bed and falling back onto it. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now.

"Why don`t you rest up a bit" she says, noticing me lying back on the bed.

"Thank you" I mumble again as I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was ready to go. I got up, got dressed, ate and had my first classes. It was all the same as I was used to at home and I was immediately good at most things. I met the infamous Pansy and we seemed to disagree almost instantly.

"Hi" I say, holding out my hand to her in a friendly sort of way "I`m Amari!"

"Oh" she says, rolling her eyes. Her voice made me cringe, it was very annoying. "So you`re the 'Amari' Draco is always going on about. You must really be something if you have caught my Draco`s eye."

"I`m sorry" I laugh awkwardly "I didn't know you two were dating."

"We`re not" Draco cuts in from behind us, but Pansy continues.

"Why?" she demands "do you fancy him? Because he`s mine, we were always meant to be together and nothing you do can ever change that!"

"Pansy" Astoria reasons "calm down."

"No!" she shrieks "look at you, all falling to your knees for her just because she`s" she hesitates "you-know-who`s niece."

"Why don't you shut up?" I yell infuriated by her neurotic drone of a voice as she yells at me for things that were far out of my control. I storm out of the room as Astoria yells after me, but I ignored her. I want to be alone with my thoughts, so I won`t feel guilty about thinking mean things about Pansy. She is so awful. She is an idiot. A princess. I hate her guts. I`d love to make her head explode by 'accidentally' performing illegal dark magic on her. Not that I care about the law. But she had a point; what if my friends only like me for my Uncle, or worse were afraid of me?


	6. Chapter 6

Months went by, as I analyzed my friendships. Astoria, from what I could tell, liked me for me. That was ditto for Draco. But, as I walk down the hall I can tell that some of the kids cower in fear or leap out of the way as they see me coming. We, mostly Draco and Astoria and me standing awkwardly to the side, continue to bully Chang, Weasley, Longbottom and Looney Lovegood. I begin to realize that being feared isn't a good thing.

One day, while sitting in the Slytherin common room with Astoria and Draco, I can't take it anymore.

"Why?" I yell suddenly, throwing my book (30 ways to kill a mudblood) aside.

"Why what?" Draco asks, looking at me with intrigue.

"Why is it good to be feared? Why is being mean and bullying people ok?" I yell, looking from one to the other.

"It`s not bullying Amari" Astoria starts, but I interrupt her.

"Yes it is" I say quickly "we made that ginger girl cry countless times, and you two laughed. I always thought it was fine, was told it was fine, but if it makes people sad, how can it be fine?" both are speechless, so I get up and stomp away. I don't know where I`m going, but far away is good enough. After I have calmed down I realize I`m lost. Suddenly, the sound of a girl crying long and hard pierces the air.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry" she says, brushing here hair out of her face and beginning to look up before realizing it`s me standing in front of her "oh, it`s you."

"Wait" I yell as she starts to get up to run away. She only half turns back to face me, tears filling her eyes and a scowl on her face.

"If you're here to make me cry, you're a little late" she says, staring daggers at me and shrugging "sorry."

"That's not why I'm here" I say, reaching out to take her hand, but she just pulls away "what happened?"

"I" she stops, looking at me intently "what`s the catch?"

"No catch" I say, trying to smile friendly at her "I`m done with being mean." She smiles as she sinks back to the ground, patting the ground next to her.

"My best friend, Luna, has just been captured by your uncle" she says "and my brother, my boyfriend and their other friend are out trying to destroy him and they may be dead!" she stoping suddenly, looking at me in anticipation of my response.

"That's awful!" I exclaim before I am able to censor my thoughts.

"Exactly" she says before uncharacteristically laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"I just never thought I would be sitting and talking to Voldemort's niece, let alone have her understand" she says.

"I never thought I would be sitting with-" I stop, thinking for her name "Weasley, is it?" She laughs even harder.

"Yes" she smiles "Ginny Weasley."

"Well it`s nice to meet you Ginny" I say, extending my hand to shake her`s.

"It`s nice to meet you too" she says, but I interrupt her.

"Amari" I say "Amari Riddle."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This scene takes place a few weeks later after Amari and Ginny meet and grow to be good friends.

"Ok, so before I let you in you have to swear not to tell anyone" Ginny says, resting her head on a door that didn't exist a few seconds ago.

"I promise" I say, looking at her oddly. She seems reluctant to let me in on her secret. "What`s wrong?" I ask.

"I shouldn't be showing you, considering who you are" she says, not meeting my gaze.

"You mean a riddle?" I say "does this have something to do with Voldemort?" she laughs.

"This has everything to do with Voldemort" she says hastily. Then I suddenly get it.

"You`re trying to kill him?" I ask loudly, and then look around to see if anyone heard me.

"Kinda" she says quietly, sneaking a look at me.

"Oh" I say, thinking to myself. I hate what I am. I hate what my uncle is. Why not seek redemption? "I`m in" I say loudly taking her hand and pushing my way through the door. As soon as we enter, I can tell that Ginny has done something wrong.

"What is she doing here?" A boy who I vaguely remembered as being called Longbottom asks Ginny while rudely pointing at me.

"I brought her, Neville" Ginny says politely. Every person`s mouth dropped as Ginny continues. "She really is understanding" she begins "I was crying about certain things and she came and talked to me and she hates who she is and-"

"Ginny" a boy speaking with an Irish accent snapps "she`s a riddle."

"She wants to fight" Ginny yells. The room goes silent.

"May I say something?" I ask, looking at Ginny. She nods as if to tell me to go ahead. "I know that to all of you I`m just the niece of the enemy and that it totally makes sense to hate me, but what have I done wrong? Nothing! I have learned that I was awful and that everything my family was about was awful and I hate it so much, you can`t even understand it! So if you could just let me redeem myself, even slightly I would be forever grateful." Another silence.

"So?" Ginny prods.

"Fine" Neville snaps, looking me up and down.

"Introduce yourself" Ginny says, dropping my hand and pushing me forward to face the crowd of onlookers.

"Hello" I say, bowing dramatically "I am Amari Riddle."

"Welcome Amari" Ginny said excitedly "this is Dumbledore`s Army."


	9. Chapter 9

"Amari!" Ginny yells as she runs down the hall, tears evident in her eyes "Amari, they came!"

"Who came?" I ask as she runs up to me and throw her arms around me and takes my arm as she draggs me down the hall.

"_They_ did!" She yells. We reach the wall where the room of requirement is hidden. Ginny opens the door and pushes me inside, sealing it behind us.

"Ron!" she yells throwing her arms around a boy with similar ginger hair to hers.

"You must be Ginny`s brother" I say smiling "it`s nice to meet you." Turning to look at me, Ron and his two companions scowl.

"What are you doing here?" a boy I haven't taken my time to really look at said. A boy I have heard about every day of my life. His dark hair stands up in the back and ruffles boyishly in the front, revealing the tip of his scar.

"Harry Potter" I say, walking up to him in awe.

"Amari Riddle" he says back, with much less awe and a lot more hate.

"Riddle?" A girl with bushy hair says as she pushes her way to stand next to Harry and Ron "as in Tom Riddle?" I nod my head, extending my hand to the girl.

"Pleased to meet you" I say, waiting for her to shake back. She does after a while, but only half-heartedly.

"Hermione Granger" she says softly. She quickly averts her eyes to the ground.

"Don`t shake her hand, Hermione!" Harry yells, hitting me on my forearm that was still out stretched. I quickly pull it back and rub the spot that is now red.

"Harry!" Ginny yells, letting go of her brother and coming over to look at Harry "what`s wrong with you?"

"What`s wrong with me?" Harry asks, raising his already loud voice "she`s a Riddle! She`s Voldemort's own family!"

"I`m here to help" I say firmly, looking Harry in the eye. He stares back, the deep green making my heart skip a beat.

"You know what?" he says, walking up to me, his gaze never faltering "I don't believe you." I laugh.

"You should" I say as he gets closer and closer to me, making it harder and harder to breathe.

"And why is that?" he asks, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"Because he killed my parents too" I say, very softly.


	10. Chapter 10

The room goes silent.

"Oh" he whispers, dropping his gaze as if, suddenly, he has some respect for me.

"So, can I help or not?" I ask, and the tone and volume of my voice cause him to look up at me again.

"You can help" he says, but not without a hint of skeptics "but you`re coming with me."

"Fair enough" I shrug. Soon after, we set out. Ron and Hermione go off on their own, holding hands I think, Ginny stays with Neville, Cho and Katie and Dean, Shameus and a few of the other members who I never got around to meeting head outside.

After everyone has left, it is just me and Harry. He grabs my arm, causing me to gasp.

"Sorry" he laughs, though this hardly seemed the time for laughing.

"It`s fine" I lie, hoping he couldn't hear the thudding of my heart.

"I was just wondering before we leave" he says, hesitating slightly "why do you hate Voldemort? I know he killed your parents, but he raised you as his own." I paused, thinking it over. Why do I hate Uncle Tom.

"Because I don't believe in this kind of hatred, you know, the undeserved kind" I settle on. Harry looks at me thoughtfully before nodding and taking my hand.

"I agree" he says, sounding empowered "now lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

We fight. Side by side, me and the great Harry potter fight. I lose track of him at one point and he ends up almost being killed by my longest friend. Soon, I`m outside with Ginny fighting off a few familiar faces, Bellatrix and Yaxley.

"Ginny" I yell as I run past her to get away from Bellatrix, who despite all the time she has spent with me has decided to try and kill me anyway "duck!" She does so and a bolt of green light narrowly misses her head. She gives me a grateful smile as I continue to run. I run right into… Draco.

"Amari?" he asks looking at me, puzzled "what are you doing?"

"I`m fighting!" I yell trying to push by him, but he`s too strong for me.

"On who`s side?" he ask, noticing Bellatrix coming up behind me.

"Harry Potter`s" I say, with no fear, shame or regret "now move aside of I`ll make you." He laughs.

"I`d like to see you try" he snort. I take out my wand and stun him, making him fly backwards and into the battle. Suddenly, someone catches me from behind, holding my arms behind me back. It`s Bellatrix. I swear under my breath.

"I`ve got you now!" she hisses with delight "oh how pleased the Dark Lord will be!" She pushes me towards the forbidden forest. We walk in silence until I can finally see the outline of my Uncle. "Look who has betrayed you!" Bellatrix sings, giddy with excitement.

"Amari?" Uncle Tom asks. He stared at me for a long time. I don't know what I expect him to do. "Why have you betrayed me?" he asks "I raised you as a father."

"After you killed mine!" I spit, but he just continued.

"I clothed you, fed you and granted your wish for you to come here in the first place and you chose some little crush over me?" he asks. I feel heat in my cheeks.

"I don`t have a crush on Harry Potter" I yell, stomping my foot. Realizing how stupid I sound, I add "And that`s not the point. The point is you kill people, innocent people for no reason. What does it matter how 'pure' someone`s blood is? It doesn't!" He looks at me, clearly deep in thought. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, another voice interrupts him.

"Hey Voldy!" a familiar voice that I see is Harry, yells.

"Harry Potter" Uncle Tom sighs "how nice of you to show up. But obviously you can`t see I`m in the middle of something."

"Amari?" he asks looking at me being held by Bellatrix, who is practically dancing.

"Ah, so you`ve met my traitor niece" he asks. Harry nods, his eyes trained on me. Then he turns around, his wand facing Uncle Tom, and yells "Avada Kadavra!" I close my eyes and when I open them again, Uncle Tom is gone. I break free of Bellatrix`s restraint and run over to catch Harry as he falls to his knees.

"You did it" I say, my eyes scanning his "you`re a hero." He smiles weakly.

"I don't feel like a hero" he says softly, looking tired.

"What do you feel like?" I ask, laughing a little.

"A nap" he says, shrugging "or even just a clean pair of clothes." I rest my head in his shoulder and laugh.

"I think that can be arranged."


End file.
